Love, Inc
by applemilk
Summary: Dinaire Incorporations, an infamous jewelry industry owned by the young and successful Diamond Dinaire. His eyes are set on one only. What if his best friend is after her too? DiamondSerena & DarienSerena. Please RR.


_Love, Inc._

Written by applemilk

Summary: Dinaire Incorporations, an infamous jewelry industry owned by the young, successful, and ranked #1 in hottest bachelor... Diamond Dinaire. Though Diamond does have his eyes set on a peculiar naive, innocent, and a bit clumsy college girl, he is not sure if she reciprocates his feelings. His colleague, and good friend, Darien Shields seem to be pining after the same woman, though his relationship with her is more love/hate. Who will she choose in the end?

Chapter 1

* * *

"This is it!" beamed a beautiful, young blonde woman. Thick blonde hair cascaded down her back. She was no more than nineteen years old. 

"Wow … " murmured her companion, who was also a nineteen-year-old girl with blonde hair. Only her hair was more golden and was held in unusual hairstyle of pigtails, with buns atop.

They were staring at a tall, platinum building with countless, reflected windows and a huge navy "D" block sign near the top center, outlined in white. One could only assume the sign lit up at night.

"_Dinaire Incorporations_. Sounds so professional, doesn't it? We better get a move on Serena!"

Serena, the friend with the unusual hairstyle, had merely continued to stare at the huge building. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she didn't notice the other girl pulling her into the entrance.

The inside did not surprise them, but they still looked in awe. The entrance hall was enormous. Look to the ceiling and there would be a giant, round dome of glass overlooking the sky. Look to the ground and a hard and shiny black marble floor, specked with white, could be seen. Straight ahead stood a tall, ornate fountain of angels. Crystal clear water gently poured from the angels' mouths in all directions down to the big pool beneath. The pool itself contained large fish of all colors.

To the sides of the room were little halls and dark wooden doorways against the intricately designed pillars on the walls. The walls were pure white and illuminated by the gray sky from the glass dome in the ceiling. The architecture on the pillars was simply beautiful. If it were a hotel, Serena would surely live there for the rest of her life.

"Can you believe the owner of all this is only twenty-six years old?" Serena's friend said quietly while observing all the stunning designs.

"No way . . ."

"Mhm!" Her friend nodded excitedly now. "His father owned it, and his father before that . . . I think four generations of the Dinaire family? Anyway, his father died last year due to heart complications-- I think, so his son took over. It was a huge debate over the news though whether he could rightfully handle the position but it was written in the father's will. He was raised in this industry anyway, so I can only imagine how great of a manager he is to the company."

"What's his paycheck? A million dollars?" Serena's friend started laughing.

"Oh no hun, he doesn't get paychecks. He already has way more money than that. And I hear he's quite the looker too!" At this, Serena burst out laughing.

"Oh Mina . . ." she could only shake her head in amusement. This was Mina's once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and all she could think about was how handsome the owner might be?

After another moment of appreciation for the entrance, Serena was dragged to a long marble counter that was twenty feet behind the fountain. She took note that Mina was anxious about being here, considering Mina was walking in such a fast pace.

"Ahem," Mina coughed lightly once they reached what could only be the secretary's desk. The secretary was currently engrossed in typing millions of numbers and letters into the computer, but at the sound of someone she stopped abruptly and looked up from the computer screen.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," Mina smiled brightly, "My name is Mina Johnson. I was called for a photoshoot?"

"Can I see some ID?"

Mina looked perplexed for a second before saying in a happy voice, "Of course!"

She fumbled through her purse and finally pulled out her card. The secretary studied it for a minute, jabbed a few more numbers onto her keyboard and said,

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Room number 2570. Just go up to the 42nd floor, down the left hall, 8th door to your right. You shouldn't miss it. Actually, you're a few minutes early so you can wander around for a little while." The secretary paused and looked behind Mina, seeing Serena. "Your friend is welcome too. Take this," she handed Mina a stack of papers which seemed to weigh ten pounds. "That's a copy of the form you filled out, just in case. Keep your ID with you at all times too." She placed Mina's ID card on top of the stack, and with that continued to type more numbers and letters.

"Thank you …" Mina trailed off. She tightened her lips together and looked at Serena. Serena only shrugged,

"Room 2570 is all I remember."

Both sighing, they ventured up the building, looking for Room 2570.

* * *

After about twenty minutes looking in, which felt like a century, they were nearing their target.

"I can't believe you filled out that huge form," Serena started conversation. "That's like taking the SAT all over again!"

"Well, you gotta do whatever it takes in this industry," they turned the corner, "And it wasn't so bad filling it out. They loved my portfolio and just wanted to make sure they had the adequate information in order to sign me for this deal."

Serena only shook her head.

"Still, I could never do that. I'd get brain damage first! You are superwoman." Mina grinned.

"Soon to be supermodel," she completed the sentence in a singsong voice for Serena. They both giggled; it was Mina's dream to be in the spotlight. Now Room 2570 was spotted instantly and they ceased giggling. "Here goes nothing," breathed Mina and she pushed open the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!" boomed a voice with a thick French accent – so it sounded more like _ZAIRR YOO AH_. An extremely short, plump man, with spiked white hair and a fake black moustache with curled ends, strode to Mina. "Right on time. Hair and makeup!" he clapped twice and an entourage of men and women came and led Mina away--leaving her form and ID with Serena--into a little room to fix her hair and apply make up. 

Serena was left alone, standing awkwardly with a thick pile of papers and ID that was not hers to top it off. She quickly decided to sit in the chair in the far corner of the room and wait.

The photoshoot Mina was prepping for was a promotional ad for Dinaire Incorporations. Dinaire Inc was a company that manufactured and sold jewelry of all kinds. It made a tremendous amount of money and anyone who worked there would receive a satisfying paycheck.

After ten or so minutes, Mina stepped out of the room she was pushed into. Her hair lay fashionably styled atop her head with a glistening diamond tiara and long chandelier diamond earrings to go with it. She had a diamond necklace and numerous glistening diamond rings on her gloved hands. Her make up was soft but also made her look ten times more beautiful than she really was, and her dress was a long white, slimming gown. She looked like a princess.

"Ohh Mina!" squealed Serena. "You look so gorgeous, oh my gosh! Look at you! Look at all these diamonds!"

Mina laughed, soaking in Serena's praise.

"I feel amazing. I'm ready for my closeup!" They both laughed.

"Is this an individual shoot?" asked Serena after they had settled.

"Actually . . . I have no idea . . ."

"Where is Monsieur Dinaire?" boomed the French man again amongst the bustling workers. "He is late for his own photoshoot!"

Mina gasped while Serena furrowed her eyebrows. _Monsieur_ . . .that sounded familiar to her. What did it mean again?

"Did you hear that Serena!? _The_ Diamond Dinaire is going to be taking pictures, with _me_!" Serena's eyes lit up. This day could not get any better for Mina! She nodded excitedly with Mina before having to go sit down again in the corner. The French man had decided he wanted to take practice shots of Mina before the manager came in.

Mina stood in the opposite side of the room from Serena, in front of a dark grey curtain which was the background of the set, and behind the expensive looking black digital camera on it's stand. Blinding lights pointed at her from all directions but she was not phased one bit.

"Give me … _aristocrat_," the French man said as he peered through his camera, taking the first picture. "Excellent, excellent. . . now give me: _sad_ . . ."

Serena only watched in amazement and also amusement at Mina. Mina could give any characteristic a person threw at her. She was one talented girl. Not to mention ridiculously gorgeous in her dress.

They had only been taking practice shots of Mina for a couple minutes when Diamond Dinaire, the owner of Dinaire Inc, strode in. Time had seemed to stop, along with everyone else in the room. All the hairstylists, make-up artists, stylists, Mina and even the French photographer rooted to their spot, watching Diamond.

Diamond had extravagant shiny, straight, layered blonde hair that came down to his shoulders with bangs that swept from his eyes. He had a long, pointed face with a perfect angular long nose, full lips, and sharp grey eyes. Standing promptly at a few inches over six feet tall and wearing a simple black tuxedo, he already looked like a male model. Is this even what he will be wearing in the photo? Serena wondered in amazement. He was surely breathtaking.

"Monsieur Simmone," Diamond acknowledged in a remarkable French accent. Then he proceeded to talk in standard english, "Sorry I'm late. I had a few urgent errands."

Everyone noticed how smoothly he spoke, how silky his voice was. Most of the women tried not to swoon.

"Ah but of course! No need to apologize, Monsieur Dinaire! … Eh," he clapped twice. "Just a little hair and make up touch up."

Diamond nodded understandably and let the people lead him into the room.

Once gone, Mina rushed towards Serena.

"Did you see him!?" she squealed in delight.

"You were right Mina! He's . . . he's . . ." not being able to find the words, she just looked dreamily at the only memory she had of him and sighed.

"I don't know if I can go through with this photoshoot with that hunk."

Serena only laughed.

"Oh don't worry Mina, you're a natural. You've done this before with 5 hot guys around you, what will just one hurt?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And remember, this is strictly business. So don't flirt or anything or you could get in serious trouble."

"Since when did you become Miss Know-It-All?"

"What!" Serena sulked in her seat, insulted, when she saw Mina's smirk. Suddenly the door opened again, and in stepped Diamond in all his glory. Serena laughed softly and whispered to Mina, "Not much they could fix on him, could they?"

Mina watched Diamond walk to the French photographer, Simmone, with a brilliant smile.

"He's perfect."

Serena rolled her eyes, secretly agreeing, and pushed Mina away.

"Stop drooling and get to work!" Usually it was Mina who said this to Serena.

Shyly, Mina walked back to the French photographer and Diamond, who were in deep discussion.

"Oh and this!" the French photographer took note of Mina's appearance and immediately gestured a hand towards her. "This is Mina Johnson. She will be photographing with you."

Diamond nodded politely at Mina, making no notation towards her beauty. Her shoulders slouched a little in disappointment but nonetheless she kept on her happy façade.

Serena noticed this exchange between Diamond and Mina and sighed sadly. Poor Mina- at least Diamond looked at her, she thought. But then again, even if Diamond looked at Serena he would not be impressed either. She laughed slightly to herself. Who would be impressed, what with her little school girl hairstyle and all? Sighing in her own sadness, she watched Diamond and Mina take pictures together.

Mina was struggling a bit to keep her posture. Surely this man did not have so much an effect on her, Serena wondered. All in all Serena thought they were making _great_ promotional pictures. But for some reason, the people behind the computer screen, where all the pictures were automatically uploaded to, looked on in disappointment. Something was missing.

"Take five!" Simmone said, clearly worn out. They hadn't even been taking pictures for ten minutes. "You, dressing room." He pointed to Mina. She looked startled for a bit but nodded and went into the dressing room. Perhaps they were trying out a different outfit for her? Serena didn't understand why they didn't like the pictures.

Her gaze drifted from the door to the dressing room to Diamond. He was standing casually, talking with one of the workers. They seemed to reassure him all his pictures were _superb_. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out though. Even as Diamond stood he looked like a picture.

"Who are you?" incquired one male worker, diminishing Serena's thoughts and making her nearly jump out of her seat.

"Eh. . .erm . .. S-Serena," she stuttered, not sure if she should've said anything at all. "I'm just a fr–"

"Simmone!" He called. He adjusted his earpiece as Simmone sauntered over. Simmone did not look happy.

"What is it?" It sounded more snappy, and French, like: Vatisit?!

The worker merely nodded in Serena's direction and gestured in the arm that was holding a navy clipboard. Simmone's eyes sparkled.

"Oi!" He clapped his hands twice again. "Hair and makeup for this girl as well!"

Serena's eyes became as wide as saucers. She didn't even notice the papers slide from her lap and drop to the floor.

"No, no, no you have a misunderstanding—You see, I'm just with a friend-- I'm not supposed to –"

But they did not hear her, for she was also being dragged into the dressing room. She did not see Mina there but she did hear a lot of clutter, so she only guessed that they were working overtime for Mina's appearance.

After fixing up Serena's makeup, she was taken straight to an area with racks of clothing and little stools for fitting. She was fitted to wear a stunning, slim white dress that flowed past her feet. The top ran straight across the swell of her chest, accentuating the size of her breasts. There was a loose layer of cloth that pooled across the top brims of her dress, and from her knees down were big frills of silver skin. She had to wear a thick, pearl choker around her neck and long white gloves.

Stepping back into the photoshoot room, a gasp was heard. Mina.

"Serena . . . you . . you . ." Serena quickly reddened.

"Mina this is so insane! One minute I was sitting there, minding my business, the next I was being dragged! I had no intention of doing this," she made a frustrated noise. "Look at what they did to me! I feel like . . like . . a _prostitute_," she finished in a deadly whisper.

Mina only shook her head and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" Serena blushed even more.

They did nothing to Serena's hair but accessorize it with little clips of pearls and false small flowers. They also twirled two long strands of hair down to either side of her face. She wore white pearl earrings and bracelets.

The makeup made her look atleast 3 years older and more sophisticated. It was soft, subtle makeup, like Mina's. Pink lipgloss, deep blush and mascara, but Serena was starting to feel like a princess, all due to Mina's comment.

"Do you really think so?"

Mina nodded appreciatively. "Hey do you think we are doing this photoshoot together?" she asked with a hint of happiness.

"I hope so," Serena answered. "I'm horrible in front of the camera. Not photogenic at all. It's a waste for me to even be here. They won't like any of my pictures."

"Hey you never know Serena," Mina smiled. "I didn't know I was photogenic until I heard other people pointing it out." Serena huffed.

"Unlike _you_ I can tell if I have a crap picture or not, and all my pictures are crap!"

"With that attitude I won't be surprised if your pictures look like crap!" Mina spoke jokingly. Serena gave a mock surprise look and playfully pushed Mina's shoulder. They both laughed. Out of the corner of Serena's eye, she saw Diamond staring at them in thought. She was surprised no one was taking a picture of him right then. Though she understand that nearly every pose he did unintentionally could be sold for a hundred dollars.

Uneasiness swept over her in his gaze and she slowly ceased laughing. Thankfully, Simmone approached them.

"C'mon ladies! Mina, stand in front of there," he gestured at the background she was previously in. As she did, a few women came up to her and tidied her hair and makeup. "Diamond," he beckoned. Diamond swiftly walked over, never keeping his gaze off Serena. "Diamond this is Serena."

He took her hand and gently kissed it before looking into her eyes again.

"Pleasure." He greeted her. She blushed and smiled slightly, not sure of what to do. He hadn't greeted Mina like this. She only nodded and glanced over at Mina, who was too preoccupied at looking at the ceiling while the ladies went at work around her.

"Come now!" Simmone clapped his hands and Diamond, who never released Serena's hand, gently pressed his other hand to the small of her back, leading her to where Mina stood. Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

While walking behind her, Diamond turned his head toward Simmone, who was giving instructions. Mina took this time to give Serena a look of _What is going with you and Diamond!?_ And Serena only abruptly shook her head in a way that said _How am I supposed to know!? _

"Okay Diamond you stand behind Serena and hold her," Simmone made a gesture with his arms wrapping around something invisible, "Look at her lovingly. Serena, look down like shyly... and you, Mina, move three feet to the left of them. Yes, now give them a fierce look, an angry look, with a hint of jealousy."

Diamond gently released her hand and firmly wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing his other hand from her back to wrap around it as well. Serena only stood there dumbly with her arms at her sides.

"Serena put your arms around his," instructed Simmone from behind his camera. Serena gingerly overlapped her arms with his. She couldn't help but feel electrical sparks shooting from her to him and back. The heat coming from the lights above them did not help. "Lean back more," She pressed against herself against his firm chest, sighing inaudibly in satisfaction. She could mold into him. "Now Diamond, crane your neck a little so you are looking at Serena." Diamond moved his head to the side, letting his hair fall graciously to that side as well, and Serena could immediately feel him looking at her. "Serena –" Simmone started but Serena automatically looked down the opposite way and felt herself blushing and smiling out of instinct. "Perfect!"

CLICK. SNAP. FLASH. The flash nearly blinded her. She immediately held the back of her hand up to hover over her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Diamond quietly in her ear, his head still tilted. Simmone was adjusting his camera rapidly after the first shot while workers behind the computer nodded approvingly at the picture just taken, but Serena could not stop thinking about how fast her heart thumped when his soft voice spoke.

She laughed hesitantly, trying to ignore the feeling. "No," she smiled at him. "I'm just not used to these lights." Surprisingly Diamond smiled back. It was a small smile, but it reached his eyes. CLICK. SNAP. FLASH. Serena shut her eyes tightly, then blinked a few times before her focus could adjust. She could feel a low chuckle emitting from Diamond. She could also see Mina directly in front of them. She had the 'fierce' look dead on. Serena tried to give her a sympathetic look but Simmone spoke.

"Okay now I want you, Serena, to turn around and put your arms around his neck . . ."

And so the photo shoot continued with Mina looking jealously upon them and Serena trying to control her breathing throughout the poses. Diamond seemed perfectly calm, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to always be so close to a woman. It unnerved Serena, imagining how many other women were probably in this position before.

She wondered if they all fell for those sharp grey eyes of his. Serena really could stare into his eyes forever, though at the time she was too nervous to look into his eyes. They held such a kindness that it was intimidating. Whenever Simmone told her to look at Diamond, she waited tensely for the picture to be taken. If the picture wasn't taken fast, she might've pounced on Diamond.

Sometimes that thought made her smile, and Diamond would look curiously at her before returning the smile cautiously, which made her burst out laughing, then having to apologize to Simmone and Diamond through her fits of giggles behind her hand. Mina only snorted, while Simmone and Diamond joined in on her contagious laughter with their lighthearted chuckles. It was the only time when Serena felt fully comfortable at this job.

"Oi! I have a brilliant idea! Kiss!" All three models immediately looked at Simmone: Mina in disbelief/anger, Serena in shock and Diamond in curiosity – clearly he had no problem with this. Currently, Diamond's back was to Mina and he was holding one hand to Serena's waist and another to her hand while Serena's hands were in the same position on him. They were told to pretend they were enjoying a dance..

"Big kiss! Put some _oomf_ into it. Okay . . ." he hid his face behind his camera once again, "Go!"

"Wait!" Serena said quite quickly. She gulped and dropped his hand and her hold on his waist while taking a step back. Everyone looked at her expectantly, even Mina. "Well . . .er . . I . . ah . . . ," she babbled. "Do you think it will sell?" This got a rise out of them and a few started laughing in good humor. She sighed dejectedly.

"Of course. You think my ideas do not sell?" Simmone laughed before he got serious once again. "Okay in positions!" She groggily turned to Diamond. Part of her wanted to kiss him, but not in public. Another part did not want to upset her friend.

"Oh and Serena make sure you put your hands to his face – you know, show the jewels." She could only nod numbly.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion for her. She could feel his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She could tell her heart was jerking wildly. She could smell his cologne. What was that cologne called? It was ... intoxicating ...

"If you're not comfortable, you don't have to go through with it." Serena's ears perked at Diamond's voice. His voice was understanding, yet a little pained, like it was forced to say those words.

Her cheeks burned.

"Well, I . ." she sighed in defeat then got to the point, "no. I'm not comfortable with it."

"Nervous?" he smiled slyly at her as they faces inched closer.

"A . . . a little," she replied honestly. How could she not be nervous? Her only kiss was from a guy named Andrew who worked in an arcade, and that was just a little peck. She had no experience with _real_ kissing. She read a few romance novels of course but would that really help?

"Simmone," Diamond's loud voice clearly rang throughout the room as he pulled his head back. Oh no, Serena thought. Her humiliation would soon begin. He would tell everyone that she was too nervous and uncomfortable to do a kissing scene. She turned her head, looking away from all of them.

Simmone's head poked up from behind the camera.

"Do you think it'd be better if Serena and I looked as if we were _about_ to kiss, to capture the allure?" Did Serena hear that right? She turned and looked at Simmone, who looked a bit offended. He straightened his composure, however, and nodded.

"Excellent idea, Monsieur Dinaire. But still, Serena, remember to show those jewels!" They both nodded and Diamond lifted one hand from her waist to pull her own hand and set it on his shoulder.

"Better?" He incquired. She did not know if he was talking about her hand or the new position they were going to do. She chose the latter and nodded.

* * *

The photo shoot was finally over and Serena could not _believe_ she did that in front of _people_. 

"Diamond, come tell which five out of these hundred are your favorites."

He smiled the small smile he always did, the one where his eyes were held kind and captivatingly, and nodded at Serena before he went over to the computer that was on a desk a few feet from the camera. Serena was left with an infuriated Mina.

"Did you have fun?" Mina said through clenched teeth after she walked to Serena.

"It. . . was . . eh…. I wonder how bad my pictures turned out," Serena tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh come off it Serena. You know what I mean! And you told me not to mix business with pleasure," she scoffed.

"I was only doing what I had been told," Serena replied in shock.

"And you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"What?"

"I bet you _loved_ having him around you."

Serena's cheeks burned, but her eyes were fierce.

"I can't believe we're arguing over some _guy_, Mina--"

"You knew I liked him! I can't believe you!" Mina hissed.

"Calm down," Serena's eyes shifted. She did not want to cry, but being accused like this hurt her. Mina noticed this and her eyes softened. "You know I value friendship more than anything," she said quietly.

Mina sighed.

"You're right . . . I'm – I'm sorry."

Serena nodded.

"But I'm still mad about this photo shoot," continued Mina. "This was _my_ big break Serena. _I _found out about it, _I _filled out the forms . . . it was MY dream. I feel like you just waltzed in and took it all away!"

"I told you I had no intention of doing this Mina! I would never try to interfere with your dreams!" Serena replied truthfully. Mina only snorted.

"But you didn't back out of it."

"I tried, no one would listen to me—"

"Bullshit."

"_You're_ not even listening to me!"

Mina rolled her eyes.

"This is so unfair. I do all the dirty work and you just come in and take it all from me."

"You asked me to come with you Mina! I'm sorry for being a good friend and accompanying you."

Tears had formed in Mina's eyes, she was so overwhelmed with emotion. Possibly more-so than Serena.

"Whatever, Serena," was her only response and she turned to the dressing room to change back into her own clothes.

Serena stood there, jaw clenched. Here she was trying to fix her mistakes and rekindle her friendship with Mina but nothing worked. She understood how much this meant to Mina but how could Serena prevent this from happening? She didn't even know she'd partake in the photo shoot! How did everything end up being her fault?

She looked at her gloved hands, then inspected the pearl bracelets, running her fingers over them. For a moment she was lost in her thoughts and mindlessly fiddling with her bracelets when she heard a familiar voice.

"Serena, could you come over here for a second?" It was Diamond.

She nodded numbly and walked over to where he was seated. He motioned at the empty seat next to him and she sat down. Then he focused her attention on the computer screen, which showed countless thumbnails of pictures of them.

"Now, my personal favorites are 1, 12, 47, 63, and 94. Which ones do you like?" Her cheeks flushed slightly at his wanting her opinion. Her mind was still focused on making Mina happy, so one by one she searched through the images and chose the ones which flattered Mina but also showed enough jewelry from both of them, convincing emotion and elegant posture.

"1, 18, 33, 76, and 94," was her final answer when she turned to Diamond, who was staring at her the whole time—unbeknownst to her. He raised an eyebrow and she slightly bit the side of her lip before going into explanation.

"I chose the ones that could best convey the emotion of everyone but could also show enough jewelry. See, in number one . . ." she used her finger to point around, absentmindedly brushing her arm against his shoulder. It had taken her only a few minutes to explain but it felt like an eternity for her. She thought he was inwardly scrutinizing her opinions so she tried her best to sound professional and convincing, using all the big words she could remember back in grade school. He absorbed everything she told him.

"I completely agree. We both seem to like 1 and 94, and I actually see the symbolism in 33—very clever. Why don't we. . ." Mina had just stepped out of the dressing room, looking a bit more relaxed than before when she carried on the argument with Serena. "Mina, could you come over here? We need a third opinion."

Mina looked as though she were about to protest but sauntered over to where Serena and Diamond were seated, and stood behind them.

"Which of these three do you like best?"

Mina peered over their shoulders before Serena suddenly stood up.

"Here Mina, take my seat. You can see them better." Mina only nodded, took her seat and leaned in ridiculously close to Diamond's side to get a better view of the screen. Serena decided to change out of the expensive dress and headed for the dressing room.

Diamond looked up abruptly to see where Serena was going, then immediately looked back at the screen. He leaned sideways a bit, to put some space between himself and Mina, but Mina seemed to always lean closer.

"I'm going to get some coffee," he stood up. "Take your time." With that he walked over to the side of the room where a table stood with a coffee-pot, leaving Mina by herself.

Serena came out shortly after in her blue summer dress. She saw Mina looking tiredly at the three images, but Diamond's seat empty. Scanning the room, she saw him on the opposite side, drinking coffee and mingling with some of the workers on the set. Did she just sigh in disappointment? She didn't know.

She sat down in the empty seat next to Mina.

"Hey, find one you like best?"

"I'm stuck between 1 and 33," Mina replied in a monotone voice. Serena had a feeling that the only reason Mina did not like image 94 was because it was one of the _almost _kissing images, but she nodded regardless.

They sat in silence for another minute before a voice was heard from behind them.

"How's it coming along, Mina?" Diamond was directly behind Serena. Serena watched Mina's reaction carefully. First her face reddened, then she stuttered a little when she spoke. Serena didn't blame her; Diamond had a certain effect on people. Serena herself was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I-ah, number 1. Shows most of the jewelry," Mina responded shortly. Diamond nodded in agreement.

"Number 1 it is." He left them a lone and went to Simmone and the other workers, talking about the picture.

Mina and Serena stood up.

"Should we leave?" asked Serena. Mina only shrugged then muttered,

"I guess."

"Don't forget your ID – it's by your forms." Serena hated having to remind her about the forms. It made her feel even more guilty when she didn't have to fill out the forms.

Mina grudgingly walked to the opposite end of the room, snatched her ID and stalked past Serena to open the door. Serena followed but was stopped short.

"Serena, do you mind staying for a minute?"

Serena could feel the tension building up again between herself and Mina.

"It's only a minute," she turned to Mina. Mina only clenched her jaw before speaking quietly.

"Whatever, I'm going home." And with that, she left abruptly. Serena could only turn back to Diamond and nod meekly. She was about to walk over to him but he held up a hand to stop her and walked over to her himself.

"This is for you," he offered her a rounded, velvet box. The kind of box you'd expect to see jewelry in. "A special thank you for doing this on such short notice."

Serena only stared at the box.

"Are you going to take it or should I open it for you?" he smiled.

Serena mentally shook her head and smiled brightly at him. After taking the box in her hand, she slowly opened it. Inside was the pearl bracelet she wore during the photoshoot.

Mina, she thought, and her facial expression turned from bright to a bit sorrowful.

"Do you not like it?" Diamond questioned cautiously, "…you could exchange it for a different piece of jewelry you wore—"

"Oh, no," she exclaimed. "It's nothing like that! This is beautiful."

"You look disappointed, though."

"Eh…" should she tell him? Serena blinked hard and handed back to box. "I'm sorry, I just can't accept it." She sighed. "I appreciate the offer though." She tried to smile.

Diamond stared at her intently for a couple seconds before saying,

"Accept it on your friend's behalf, then."

Serena pondered for a moment. Mina would like the gift. It could be one step towards reconciliation...

She nodded and kept the box. Diamond also handed her a folded envelope, but Serena only stuffed it in her purse. She could read it later.

* * *

**_Author's note_**: Read my bio for info and updates on this story. :) 


End file.
